What if she leaves?
by Bella2167
Summary: Ziva feels guilty for all the trouble she put ncis through. She has been thinking that they are safter without her, will she leave her family behind or will Tony help her realizes they belong together at ncis? My perdiction about how season 10 might end considering they need it to be open ended for ziva because Cote did not sign her contract yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note- This is what I think could happen to the NCIS season 10 finale, this is written before revenge and it is a one shot. Sorry for spelling and grammatical errors. Shout out to my girl JessJ IT'S TODAY!**

As time went on the guilt grew deeper. All Ziva could think about was how she led all her team to danger. None of this would have happened if she wasn't here. Tony would be okay and Jackie would be alive. It was all her fault The worst part was that she was happy she was in the car with Tony. They had a moment and for the first time in a while she began to feel happy especially when she wrapped her small fingers around his. It not only made her feel happy but it gave her a sense of comfort. But what if the crash ended up killing Tony instead? Ziva couldn't stand the guilt anymore and did not want to put the team in further danger. All though Bodnar was killed b y the team who says he doesn't have his people out there looking for Ziva or her team? She had to put the teams safety before her emotions. As she rose from her desk she began to announce,

"I can not put my family in any more danger. I need a break from all this and if I go away maybe they will too"

"Ziver, what are you talking about?" Gibbs questioned.

"The longer I am here the more danger you all are in I must leave at least for now. Until I am sure Bodnars' people are gone. I am resigning."

Gasps escaped all of the team members mouths including Palmer, Ducky, and Abby who were there.

"Don't do this we are family and we stick together, we'll get through this" Gibbs said.

"I can not I am sorry. McGee, you are such a great friend and great field agent, do not let anyone tell you otherwise. And Abby, you are like a sister to me, I love you… Jimmy you have been such a great friend, you too Ducky. Gibbs… you are like a father to me and I can not let you get hurt because of me which is why I must go, I love you Gibbs" Ziva expressed as her heart began to ache.

"Ziva David, I love you too and this better not me permanent, you hear?"

"Perhaps it is just temporary" Ziva answered as she could not see the rest of her ife without NCIS.

"Promise me you won't do anything stupid?" Gibbs asked.

"I wont, I will be staying with Monique. Tony…perhaps it is best if we do not say much, just that I will forever be for greatfull you"

"Ziva.. you can't, you just can't. There's so much for you here and I …" Tony trailed off.

"What is it Tony?"

"Why don't you stop by my place later please? I need to talk to you."

"I think you owe him that much Ziva" Gibbs said.

"Okay well for the rest of you, I love you all so much and please remember that I am doing this for your safety and my mental health. I believe I will see you all again in a couple of months I just need a break and I do not want you to get hurt because of me. Like I said I will be staying with Monique so please do not worry about me but do stay in touch" Ziva said.

"Will do" said a teary eyed McGee.

Abby came rushing up to Ziva and said "Oh Ziva, I love you" as she gave her a teddy bear hug.

This became a huge group hug minus one person, Tony. He remained in his seat with tears in his eyes. As the day came to a close Tony managed to get Gibbs alone.

"How can you let her do this? She's one of use she just can't leave!"Tony yelled.

"She already resigned with Vance there is nothing I can do. She'll be back Dinozzo., she always comes just needs a break right now"Gibbs answered.

"But, I need her here, I need her"

"Then go tell her that Anthony"

Tony arrives home anxiously waiting for Ziva's arrival. As he hears her knock, his heart skips a beat. He opens the door to a teary eyed Ziva.

"Come in, I need to tell you something"

"Tony what is it? This is hard enough with out us talking" She replies.

"Ziva David, sweet cheeks, I love you. Always have and always will. I can't live without you. Please don't go" Tony sys as his cheeks blush a deep red.

"Tony I have to go. If anything happened to you because of me.. I just can't put you in danger anymore and I love you too Tony, I really do. We will always have Paris and Berlin" Ziva replies with tears streaming down her face.

"Hopefully many more to come too but, I don't care if you put me in danger Ziva, I need you."

"Tony I need to do this not only for you but for me too, and I never said it was permanent"

"No sweet cheeks, I'm in love with you…" Tony confessed as he realized he may never see her again.

"Tony.." Ziva said as realization hit her.

"Please don't go"

Ziva slowly approaches him and begins to kiss him softly, while he deepens the kiss. They slowly pull away and realize what they just did.

"Wow Tony. I am in love with you too. I have been for a while. I will see you again but for now I must go. Please keep me in your heart."

"You will always be in my heart and please keep in touch. And come back. As I've said before, I can't live without you"

"I know and most likely I will be back"

"Why did we just confess our love to each other and now you're leaving?" Tony asked.

"Because confessing our love now is better than never and I need to go. I need you safe, away from Bodnar's people"

"I don't care about him, you are my life"Tony replied.

"Please you are making this very hard for the both of us. It is time goodbye."

"Bye, take care"Tony simply replied because that was all he could say. What else was he supposed to say when the love of his life just walked out the door? He was heartbroken.

Ziva exited with tears streaming down her face hoping to see him again real soon. She was still in shock that Tony admitted to her his feelings. If only they talked about their love for each other years ago. Perhaps things would be different. As she boards the plane she thnks about the life she is leaving behind.

Tony sits on his couch and cries. He cries for a long time because he feels like this is it. He loves her and she loves him but her fathers' past will always be in the way. He prays that Bodnars' people will be caught real soon and she will come back to him.

As the plane takes off , Ziva lets a single tear escape her eye as she thinks about the only man she has ever been in love with.

**That's it, thanks for reading. Hopefully Cote signs her season 11 contract!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N- Hey guys thanks reading, this was just supposed to be a one shot but I guess I'll make it into a couple more chapters. So OMG! Revenge was sooo good, I'm really excited for tonights episode, hopefully it has some good Tiva ! I'll continue this chapter off as if it were the beginning of season 11 if that make sense? It's where it let off I'm just not going to write about their summer so it won't be like 5 chapters without Tiva cause Ziva is with Monique. **

All summer Ziva spent her days and nights thinking about her team especially Tony. How could she just leave him and expect not back? Deep down she knew she would come back once the summer was over, she just needed to be away for a while. As she began flipping through the new, she stopped at channel 5 news . Her heart beat fast, an tears filled her eyes as she saw director Vance getting interviewed. The new reporter asked him about a recent case her team has been working on: Bondar and his people. Vance said happily that the case is now closed and they have caught all the men involved in the case. Ziva listened in amazement. How could they have caught all of his people?! Why would they have not informed her of this? Of course it have to do with the fact that she has not kept in touch with any of them for the past 2 months. It has just been so hard on her. She began to think that maybe living here with Monique wasn't the right thing. As she rose from the couch to get a bite to eat Monique called for her.

"Ziva, I was just listening to the news in my room. Did you here?"

"Yes, but I find it hard to believe that Vance is telling the truth, I mean come on. He has tons of people working for him. How could NCIS catch everyone of them?"

"Maybe it was luck. Just think Ziva. All summer you have been moping in your bedroom, not once have you watched television. And now, the one time you turn it on, you just so happen to watch an interview of Vance? Maybe it's the universe's way of telling you it is time to stop being afraid of Bodnar's people and go back where you belong. With Tony, and the rest of your team. You miss them."

"Monique, I am not scared for myself, I am scared me being there will cause them harm. I can not put them in danger no matter how badly I want to be with him right now."

"What did you just say?" Monique questioned.

"I mean them. All of them"

"Ziva, just go. It is clear that you do not belong anywhere else but there. They need their ninja back."

Ziva smiled at her nickname as she contemplated her options. She could stay here and be sad for the rest of her life not knowing what could of happened or she could take a risk and be with the people she loves.

"Well, Vance must have caught some of Bodnar's people, right?"

"Of course."Monique replied.

"Do you think they'll be mad at me that I just left and now I would be coming back unexpectedly?"

"Of course not. Ziva, you have told me before, Tony can not live without you. They all need you and will accept you back with open arms."

"All right. I will go back as soon as I find the closest flight" Ziva said confidently.

Ziva spent the next hour booking her flight and making sure her apartment was still available. It turned out her flight leaves in two hours. Ziva turned to Monique to give her a hug.

"Thank you so much for everything, Monique. You are such a great friend and I will miss you greatly. You really should think about coming and living with me."

Monique laughed then responded, "I don't think that will happen anytime soon, but you are very welcome. You are always welcomed here. Good bye, call me when your flight has landed."

"I will, Good bye. " Ziva said as she walked out the door to her cab.

During the cab ride she began thinking about Tony. As usual. The past three months she has usually been thinking about Tony. After all, he said he loved her. _I wonder if he still loves me. I wonder how mad Abby will be for me not responding to her e-mails. I would have responded sooner or later it's just its been so hard on me… _Ziva's train of thoughts ended as the cab pulled up to the airport . She handed the driver his money and took her bag as she walked up to the doors.

Meanwhile, in D.C Tony began dozing off every now and them thinking about Ziva. This wouldn't just happen once in a while but several times a day since she left. Gibbs began to notice and tried to explain to him that Ziva would come back, she always comes back. Tony appreciated Gibbs's advice but thought that it was somehow his fault for letting Ziva go. Maybe if he told her he loved her sooner, like before she resigned, she would be here right now. As he walked into the bullpin this morning, he felt different. He started to believe Gibbs's advice, despite the fact that Ziva never returned any of his calls or texts. Something made him feel like Ziva was close to him. He couldn't explain it, he just felt her presents.


	3. Chapter 3

The finale was amazing! So this story isn't going to fallow the finales idea cause it's too late now lolThis chapter is gonna be really short because i have a ton of homework lol but..enjoy!

Ziva excitedly entered NCIS early in the morning in order to hand her papers to Vance and surprise the team. As she made her way up the all too familiar staircase her heart began to beat fast, and her palms began sweating. She was actually nervous! _what if I can't come back? _she thought. AS she nervously knocked on the door Vance was getting her badge ready to give back to her. He opened the door and surprisingly embraced her in a hug.

"We've missed you, I never got rid of your badge because we all thought you would come back. Welcome back, Agent David!"

"wow, director, thank you. So much. This means a lot to mean that you will just give me my job back."

"No problem, your team will be here soon, so get to work" The director said with a grin on his face.

As Ziva made her way to her desk she noticed it still had some of her things on it. They never replaced her she thought with a smile on her face.

Tony was the first one to work this morning because for once in a long time, he was excited to go to work. He wasn't sure why though. As he exited the elevator doors he noticed someone sitting in Ziva's desk.

"Hey, you can't sit there, that spots taken" He said in Ziva's defence only to have the woman of her dreams turn around and reply,

"Really, by who?"

"Ziva!" He shouted. "When did you get back? Are you staying? oh my God, you're back, I've missed you so much"He rambled on as she approached him and said,

"I arrived last night and yes, I'm back for good. I've missed you too and I'm sorry I never called." A tear rolled down her cheek as she said the last words.

"Yeah...I'm sorry too. I thought we left off on a good note.." Tony trailed off.

"We did. It's just I would have been in so much more pain than I already was if I had to hear your voice. I thought of you every day."Ziva said surprised by her confession.

"Wow.. I thought of you all the time too, you know. I hated coming to work since you left because it reminded me of you and today, for the first time I had a good feeling about coming to work. It must have been you"Tony said.

Ziva closed the space between them and said, "Yeah I guess it was" As she gently placed a small kiss on his lips.

Tony's mind was racing. What just happened? Did Ziva really do this in public none the less?

ziva surprised herself with her actions but said, "Tony, I'm sorry, I just.."

"Don't be sorry, it's ok. I'm irresistable" He said as he smiled his Dinozzo grin. And he knew this little kiss wouldn't be talked about for a while, just like Paris. But he was somewhat ok with that because they were getting somewhere.

"Hey, Ziva, Gibbs will be here soon, we should probably get to our desks"

Ziva nodded in agreement and went to her desk just in time for the elevator to ding. She of course already knew who was stepping out of it:Gibbs.


End file.
